1. Field
Various features relate to a hybrid semiconductor module structure, and more specifically to an efficient arrangement of components of different heights within a semiconductor package.
2. Background
There is a constant need to reduce the size of semiconductor packages and modules. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a semiconductor package 100 and a module 102 found in the prior art. The package 100 includes a first package substrate 104, a set of solder balls 106a-b, and several components 108a-f. The components 108a-f are positioned on the package substrate 104. The package 100 also includes a second package substrate 110, a set of solder balls 112a-b and an integrated circuit die 114. The components 108a-f and the integrated circuit die 114 have relatively the same height, which makes it possible to position them on the first package substrate 104 and the second package substrate 110.
As further shown in FIG. 1, the module 102 includes a package substrate 116, a first component 118, an integrated circuit die 120 and a second component 122. As shown in FIG. 1, the second component 122 is substantially taller than the first component 118 and the integrated circuit 120. Moreover, the second component 122 is also substantially taller than the components 108a-f and the integrated circuit die 114 of the package 100. Because of the size and height of the second component 122, coupling the module 102 and the package 100 is difficult. Moreover, doing so would create a relatively large and/or tall module structure. In addition, the combination of the package 100 and the module 102 would create a lot of empty and unused space between the package 100 and the module 102. For example, the space directly above the first component 118 and the integrated circuit die 120 would be empty when the package 100 and the module 102 are combined.
Therefore, there is need for an improved semiconductor module structure that takes less space and utilizes the available space in the module structure more efficiently.